User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E11 - Levels (1)
Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan and Molly are skipping into class. They sit down next to Frankie and Randi.) Frankie: Happy day? Donovan: It just got better. Molly: We're in love. Randi: Our love is better. (Randi kisses Frankie. The announcements come on.) Principal Jones: Attention students of Orlando High! I am proud to announce that the school's election have been opened. Canidates for school election will be nominted by the end of the day. Donovan: Cool. Let's hope this president isn't some geek last year. Frankie: Or a wannbe who just wants to be in it for fun and attetion like two years ago. Molly: It won't. I know it. Donovan: How's that? Molly: Nothing just hoping and knowing. Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Afterclass, Savannah is with Randi, Frankie, and France in the hallway.) Frankie: Say, where's your man, Savannah? Savannah: Oh um... well he's a junior. Randi: What kind of excuse is that? (Jayden walks by texting.) Savannah: There you are! Jayden: Hm? Oh hey. (Savannah kisses Jayden.) Savannah: I couldn't go another class without seeing you. Jayden: Yeah. France: This is your boyfriend? Jayden: Does the PDA lie? Frankie: Jayden, this my sister, France. Jayden: Nice to meet you. Frankie: Trust me, if you two break up, you don't want France to know about that. Savannah: Okay! Well shouldn't you three be somewhere? Randi: Ask yourself. (Frankie, France, and Randi walk away. Jayden takes Savannah down the hall.) Jayden: Savannah... Savannah: Yes, Jayden? Jayden: How the hell much longer do I have to play along? Savannah: I'm still thinking. Jayden: I've had my eyes on someone else for a awhile. And I can't have her. Savannah: Too bad. Jayden: Too bad? This fake relationship is starting to get old. Savannah: Plus our friends think it's gotten nowhere. Jayden: Can we just break up? Savannah: No. I need a plan. Jayden: Fine. (Jayden walks around a corner and walk by Shanleigh.) Shanleigh: Yo! Jayden: Yo. (Jayden walks away.) Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel walks in a classroom. He's an empty seat next to Jo. He sighs and sits.) Jo: Hey. (Nathaniel ignores her.) Jo: Nate? (He keeps ignoring.) Jo: You can stop ignoring me now. Nathaniel: Why should I? Jo: Because you just did. (Nathaniel glares at her then he laughs.) Nathaniel: Good one. Jo: Thank you. Nathaniel: What are you doing here? Jo: I'm a student who just came back from a suspension that started last year. Nathaniel: I meant in a Grade 11 class. Jo: I only need a junior class to make up if I want to graduate this year. Nathaniel: So, you're actually a senior? Jo: Most likely. Nathaniel: And why are you talking to me? Jo: I'll be 18 in a few months. I need to mature somehow. That includes making amends with my enemy's friend. Nathaniel: Right, well you have my respect. At least some of it. Jo: Good to know. (They pay attention to the class. Jo starts smiling.) Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan is throwing a football with Trevor and Frankie.) Donovan: Bam! Frankie: Trevor, you still owe me twenty from last year. Trevor: I payed you with my virginity. Frankie: Catch this Donovan! (Frankie throws the football. Jacob comes up and catches it.) Frankie: Jake? Jacob: Surprise? Trevor: Welcome back. Jacob: Thank you Frankie. Trevor: I'm Trevor. Jacob: And I was talking to Frankie. Frankie: Anything wrong? Jacob: Oh nothing. Except me getting suspened last year following this year only to come back and find Trevor gay and you being freinds with this punk. Donovan: Jake, Jake, Jake... choice of words. Jacob: Shut up! I got suspened because of you! Donovan: Well that's what happens when you tripple team on me over a girl who didn't want you. Jacob: Watch me ruin your year. (Jacob storms off.) Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Savannah is in gym class with Randi. Shanleigh walks over to them.) Shanleigh: Hello Randi Rhodes and Savannah McCullen. Randi: Um. Do we know you? Shanleigh: You'll get to know me. Shanleigh Clark. My brother's on the football team. Savannah: Darnell Clark? Shanleigh: Duh... now enough about me. I want you two add me too your cheer squad. Savannah: What? Shanleigh: You heard me! Randi: You can't just order us to put you on a cheer squad. You're way too late. Shanleigh: Whatever. YOU! Savannah: What? Shanleigh: Put me on the cheer squad. You're co-captain. Savannah: No! Shanleigh: Put me on or else. Savannah: Or else what? Shanleigh: I expose you. (Savannah get nervous.) Randi: What's she talking about? Shanleigh: Your secret fake relationship with Jayden Patterson won't be secret for long. (Shanleigh walks away.) Randi: What is she talking about? Savannah: I'll explain later. Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel is at his locker, reading a book. Alberta walks over towards him.) Alberta: Hello Nate. Nathaniel: Miss Arquette. Alberta: Please call me Alberta. Nathaniel: Haha! Alberta: Have seen Delilah? Nathaniel: Not today. Why? Alberta: I want to tell her that... I'm straight. Nathaniel: Is that a bad thing? Alberta: She liked me. And I sort of liked her but my sexuality is figured out. Nathaniel: Are you gonna be homophobic still? Alberta: I wouldn't be talking to you if I was. Even though you're bisexual that doesn't change a thing between the three of us. Nathaniel: Just don't say that out loud. Alberta: Sorry... Nathaniel: It's okay. You know, Jo Ferrin returned to Orlando High today. Alberta: Did she now? Nathaniel: So true. Alberta: I thought she was expelled. Nathaniel: She was but she got permission to come back or whatever. She's making up grade 11 classes. Alberta: Good luck to you if she sits next to you. Nathaniel: I'm gonna need it. (Jo is overhearing them from behind a corner. She sneaks away.) Main Plot: Donovan (Afterschool, Donovan walks over to Molly, Frankie, May and Trevor.) Donovan: Guys, I want fries. Frankie: No fries for you. Besides, I have to wait for Randi. (The annoucements ome on.) Principal Jones: Attention student of Orlando High. You're two nominated canidates for student cousil President are... Donovan Barnett... Donovan: What? I'm nominated? May: I wonder who the other is. Principal Jones: And Jacob Morales?... Donovan: What?! Principal Jones: The deabate will take place in the auditorium on Thursday. Polls on Friday. That is all student and staff. Have a nice day. Donovan: Jake is my competition? Trevor: Well that sucks. Frankie: Looks like he didn't learn his lesson when we exposed him to Jones. Molly: And he still doesn't know that? Just like Jo and JC. Donovan: But who nominated him... and me? Molly: I nominated you. Donovan: You did? You get extra love from me. (They kiss. Randi walk over.) Randi: You guys hear the announcments? Donovan: We heard it alrght and it sucks. Randi: You should be happy. Frankie: He's talking about his competition. Randi: Oh... Donovan: Well if he wants more revenge by trying to shat on my presidency? He's got another thing coming. May: '''What are you gonna do? '''Donovan: Be a politic. Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Darnell is on the school's steps doing his homework. Shanleigh walks over to him.) Shanleigh: You're doing homework hear? Darnell: What's it look like? Shanleigh: Whatever. Darnell: I heard you're blackmailing that cheerleader. Over a cheer spot? Shanleigh: Yah! Darnell: One, she's not the captain. Two, don't you remember why we transferred hear to Orlando in the first place? Shanleigh: LA was stupid. Darnell: Really? We lost our friends. Shanleigh: You're the one who told everyone that Payson's parents were druggies, Paxton was in foster care, Christian being bi. Darnell: The baggot earned it. Shanleigh: Oh really? Darnell: You wanna get transferred again? Shanleigh: Just tell me a way to get that damn spot. Darnell: Figure it out. I'm no cheerleader. Shanleigh: We're a team. You know you would do something like this, brother. Darnell: Yeah...I'm just trying trying to stay clean for awhile... sister. Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel walks out of school with Delilah. Jo walks up to them.) Jo: Nathaniel! Nathaniel: Um... hi. (Delilah looks at the both of them.) Jo: Did you hear about Jake and Donovan? Nathaniel: Yeah... Jo: Cool. Well bye! (Jo walks away.) Delilah: What was that all about? Nathaniel: Jo came back and she has Grade 11 classes with me. Delilah: Oh... Nathaniel: Don't worry, there's nothing going on. Delilah: Just be careful. She has a rep for being promiscuous. Nathaniel: I've heard. (Delilah and Nathaniel start walking home. Jo stares at Nathaniel ) Category:Blog posts